Hair Gel
by simplyXbroken
Summary: Axel and Roxas have some issues to work out in Castle Oblivion. When roxas goes to Axels room to apologize, will forgiveness be all he gets from the trip?... Three shot! lemon!
1. Chapter 1

This time Axel was ready for it and as the small blonde boy leapt to tackle him, he ducked and watched as he went sailing above his head.

"Ouch, how did you know I was here?" Roxas complained.

"I never fall for the same trick twice." Axel coolly replied. Axel strode up to Roxas and replaced a stray piece of hair. "Looks like you didn't use enough gel today."

"I don't use any gel!" Roxas looked away…_why did Axel have to be so close to him_…

"Oh come on don't lie, I know you use gel, I found it in your room."

"Axel I don't use any gel, and what were you doing in my room!?"

"I had to get your report so you wouldn't get in trouble, I was just doing you a favor."

"Well don't do me anymore favors thank you very much. I don't use gel"

"I can prove you use gel Roxas, look lets go to your room and I'll show you where I saw it." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand to pull him towards the wing that his bedroom was on. Axel was really lying but he could think of no other way to get in a closed room alone with this boy. "What's wrong…you are the smallest boy in the organization, if you won't budge, I'll carry you."

Roxas could feel his temperature rising and his cheeks go pink. When Axel touched him like that, he got that sensation in his stomach, something like butterflies. He didn't understand, he wasn't supposed to have feelings but what he had for Axel was definitely more than an acquaintanceship. _I dunno why I always feel like this whenever he is close to me but, I gottta get out of here._

"Sorry; I have to, uhm, go to the store to get some ice cream, we're all out." He blurted out, managing to stutter only a few times.

"Well I'll go with you then." Axel stated

"NO, I mean, no it's okay, you don't have to…I'll be back soon." Roxas yelled back as he was already on his way out of the dining room.

Axel walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Two packs of Roxas' favorite sea salt ice cream sat neatly nestled between two ice trays_. I knew he was lying, why do I always scare him off like that. I just want to be close to him, but I don't know how to make him see that. _

Axel put his face down in his hands. He couldn't feel, but right now he felt empty, unwhole, he wanted Roxas back here to make him feel better. Roxas always made him feel better, not that he was ever any fun because of his usual lack of enthusiasm and teenage angst. But Roxas was still the reason Axel usually woke up in the morning. He always looked forward to the time he could spend with Roxas. _I just wish we could use our time more productively, I wish we could be more than friends. I guess I should go wait in the library, that's where he'll be when he comes back._

-------------------------------------------

_I'm so stupid. I really need to stop running off on him like that._

Roxas stared at a book; on the same page he had been on twenty minutes ago. He had run off to the library and was hiding there_. I can't concentrate! I keep thinking about him, I want to tell him how I really feel but how am I supposed to, and I don't even know where he is!_

He got up and walked over to the large window that showed the heart-shaped moon. _How can they say that I can't feel when I can't even concentrate on reading because I am thinking about that damned redhead again! _

Roxas threw the book clear across the library. When he didn't hear the inevitable crash of the book hitting a shelf or desk, he turned to see what had happened to it. He turned to see Axel standing with the book in hand, looking at him with hurtful emerald eyes.

"I see that you're upset, and since your throwing books at me now, I'll just leave, I know when I'm not wanted." Axel turned to leave the library, setting the book down on a nearby chair.

_Go after him you idiot…go after him!_ Roxas tried to speak but nothing would come out, he just stood and watched his best friend, his love, walk out on him.

--------------------------------------

_Knock, just knock…come on Roxas you can face assassins and all kinds of freaky creatures but you can't face your best friend. No, not best friend, it had to be more than that. I want it to be more than that. I have to tell him how I feel about him, I hope he doesn't hate me and never talk to me again. Okay on the count of three. One…Two…Three…  
_  
----------------------------------------

"No ones home," came the smart-ass reply from the other side of the door. Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Axel, please come out here I want to talk to you." Roxas pleaded.

"I can't I'm busy, it's unlocked though, come in if you have something important to say." Axel said, sounding for all the world not busy at all, just lazy.

Roxas stepped back. He really didn't want to go in there but if he didn't it would only make Axel more upset with him. He still hadn't apologized for running out on him or throwing the book at him. Technically he hadn't been throwing the book at Axel, it wasn't like he was aiming for him, and he hadn't even known he was there_. Excuse, I need an excuse…_

"Are you sure it's clean, maybe I won't be able to find you in that mess." Roxas joked, hoping that Axel's room was honestly dirty.

"Actually, had you been in my room before, you would know that my room is semi neat, unlike your dirty room, you don't even make the bed in the morning do you?" Axel teased. _If you would just let me spend the night there would be no way you could ever find the sheets to attempt to make it again anyways._

"Axel, I told you to stay out of my room, it is clean anyways." Roxas defended.

"Well are you coming in or not, because believe it or not, I have better things to do then argue through a door." Axel said, sounding upset. Roxas bit his bottom lip. _Ahh, I can never make good decisions quickly like this. Uhm, seeing as I can think of no other way, here goes…_

Roxas reached for the handle, turned and swung the door inward. He stepped into a not overly clean but tidy room. Axel was right; he wasn't the slob he appeared to be. Axel was lying on a slightly ruffled bed looking at long papers that matched a set Roxas had: paperwork. As Roxas watched, he saw one tiny corner of the paper Axel was holding ignite into flames. He laughed out loud.

"Well I didn't think you were going to come in here kiddo." Axel said not looking up from his papers. _Oh he's mad at me; I can tell…he won't even look at me. Okay just tell him, say, 'Axel I wasn't trying to hit you and I am sorry for running out on you, it's just that you make me feel so much different than anyone else, I've never felt this way about anyone.' _It sounded good in his head but when he went to say it, the words got a little messed up.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Roxas shot at Axel, sticking his bottom lip out. _Wow way to go ace. That will definitely make him forgive you. Why do I suck so much?_ Axel finally looked up. Seeing the sincerity in Roxas' eyes, even though it wasn't evident in his voice made it hard for Axel to stay mad at him.

"Okay fine, I'll let this one go, but only because you're my best friend." _But I wish we could be way more than that._ Axel silently brooded.

"Thanks, and you're my best friend too, I mean I really don't have that many anyways." Roxas said uncertainly.

"Well now that you're here, why don't you sit down, stay awhile?" Axel asked hopefully, trying to sound as nonchalant and casual as ever.

"Uhm…"

_Don't say no…please don't say no_

"Why not."

_Great._

"You know we have a surplus of sea salt ice cream, and if you keep running off every time we talk we'll soon be buried in the stuff." Axel said, staring into Roxas' sapphire blue eyes. _Gods he is so beautiful._

"Well I dunno why I do that, I just get cravings you know." He lied. Axel gave him an unbelieving look. "Okay, it's just weird because I have never been as close to someone as I am to you. I get nervous I guess."

_Oh man, I know I sounded stupid, and now he probably knows how I feel. That was so dumb. Why is he staring at me like that, oh I could get lost in those emerald eyes forever. Look at that red hair, I love it; I want to touch it, run my fingers through it, pull on it while he slowly kisses my neck…_

_  
_Before he could stop himself, Roxas was reaching out and touching Axel's hair, running his fingers through the delicate red locks. Half way to the tip of his hair and back up to Axles scalp, he realized what he was doing. Catching the quizzical look on Axel's face, he quickly changed tactics.

"Uhm you had some paper in your hair," Roxas pretended to flick a piece of imaginary paper from his hand. "Just getting it out for you."

"Uh, thanks?" Axel said, surprised by Roxas actions and not knowing what to think.

"No problem." Roxas replied looking at the wall behind Axel and feeling thoroughly stupid. _Roxas you big screw up, what were you thinking?_

_Whoa what was that about? He wasn't getting something out, I felt him tugging and playing in my hair, running his nails along my scalp. Oh I loved it so much, just the touch made me tingle. I want him to do it again, but he's so scared, scared that I don't love him, or maybe that I do love him, I don't know which. I don't want him to leave me, but I want to do this. Look at those sad eyes; I want to make him feel so much better. I want to kiss away his fears and problems. Please Roxas, please be okay with this… _

* * *

Reviews Please!!

i suppose you can wait till the third one to review, but still...Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hair Gel Pt 2**

Axel moved towards the side of the bed that Roxas was sitting on. Roxas was so busy beating himself up for touching Axel's hair that he didn't notice Axel was closer to him until he felt a gloved hand lightly grasp his. Roxas stiffened and looked up quickly. Before he could say anything Axel's lips were on his. _Oh god…Oh god. _

_  
Oh his lips taste so sweet, just how I've always imagined, but I want more, I want to taste more of him. Uh he'll never let me, this was a bad idea, it's going to backfire and he's going to pull away and slap me and walk out of here and never talk to me again and…he isn't…he is…my angel, my love, your kissing me back.  
_  
And indeed Roxas was kissing him back, pressing his lips back onto Axels and squeezing his hand tighter. Axel licked Roxas' bottom lip pleading for entrance. Roxas was only happy to comply; he opened his mouth slightly and granted Axel entrance.

_Damn his lips, his tongue taste like honey, and his saliva is not saliva but ambrosia and too good for even the gods. I could live off his taste for the rest of my life._ Axel didn't want to stop, afraid that it would be the end of all things this night, but he was running short of breath and he could feel Roxas panting too. Finally Axel broke the bond their lips had, and both came away panting.

"Roxas I…" Axel started, unable to think of what to say.

"Axel, it's okay, I feel the same way, and I've waited so long, I didn't know how you felt, I was so scared, I still am, but don't apologize, I wanted it just as bad as you did." Roxas confessed.

"I was scared to tell you because I figured you didn't like me like that either, but after you pulled that stunt with my hair, I couldn't help but want more." Axel said, blushing.

"Well you have me here now, and I still do want to play in your hair, so what are we going to do all night, talk about our feelings?" Roxas questioned, very innocently.

"Or act on them." Axel replied, once again covering Roxas' lips with his own.

He'd been in heaven with Roxas mouth once before, and the second time was as intoxicating as the first. _If his mouth tastes this sweet what does the rest of him taste like?_

Axel grabbed Roxas' legs and layed him down on the bed, taking his place atop of him and between his legs. He could feel Roxas shiver beneath him and hoped he wasn't going to fast. He kissed him more deeply to try to make him comfortable, and after he felt him relax he let himself relax.

Axel placed his hand on Roxas' hip just above his waistline, and let the other linger to the side of him for support. He moved from Roxas' mouth along his jaw line to his ear_. I've never tasted anything so sweet; it is more luscious than it even appears. Like cream to the taste with strawberries and sugar, I could taste him forever._

He moved down to his soft neck and lightly sucked and nibbled. He could feel Roxas getting warmer and could hear his soft sweet moans and the sound excited him, Axel could feel his own arousal rising, and shortly after, Roxas'. _I need more of you my love, I need so much more_. Axel moved his hand up to Roxas' robes and pulled the zipper down. He felt Roxas stiffen.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"But…" came Roxas' shaky reply

"I know, it's okay" Axel reassured him. He didn't completely relax, but he seemed a lot better than before.

Axel finally got the zipper down and flung the robes off in a flash. He brought his hands up to caress Roxas' chest, but found he couldn't feel a thing. _These damned gloves, why do we even wear these?_

Before Axel could move to take them off, Roxas' had Axels and his own off and across the room. Axel looked up surprised at this action. Roxas looked back at him with clear blue eyes that made his arousal bug him even more. He broke the eye contact and looked down at Roxas' perfect chest and abs. He brought his hands up to rub Roxas' small nipples while his tongue explored the smooth terrain. As he came close to Roxas belly button, he lingered at the spot right above his waistline and teased Roxas' belly button with his tongue. He felt two small hands pull at his hair; much harder this time and heard pleasure filled moans escape the mouth of his love. _Oh I love that sound, Roxas, your making me so damn horny, and I want you so bad, so much more of you, but I don't know if your ready. _

He slowly made his way back up to Roxas' mouth and locked it with his. He felt two swift hands taking off his own robe, and discarding it to the floor next to the bed. This encouraged Axel, and without thinking he removed both his and Roxas' pants and flung the unwanted garments. He went lower on Roxas' angelic body once more, almost all the way down, but hesitated above Roxas' boxer line. The two small hands in his hair tugged playfully, so he continued his nibbling, but did not go any further. Axel could feel Roxas' arousal growing and straining under his boxers, and it reminded him of his painful erection too. _Damn I have to get out of these boxers._

Before he could make a move he heard Roxas whining, "More Axel, ahh, more please." Roxas said digging his hands deeper into Axel's hair.

Axel readily agreed and stripped them both of their constricting boxers. He moved fully down now, to capture Roxas' member in his moist mouth. Almost suddenly Roxas' bucked into his mouth, wanting more. Axel slid his mouth around Roxas until he had taken him completely into his mouth. He swallowed hard to close his throat, and licked and sucked and nibbled his way all the way back to the top. Nearing the tip, he swirled his tongue around and was answered with loud moans from Roxas.

"Ahh Axel, don't stop, ohhh feels sooo ahh good…" he trailed off. Not allowing Roxas to spill yet, he pulled his mouth away while Roxas' hips instinctively followed. He moved back up to capture Roxas' mouth once more. _I hope he's ready; I want so much more…_

"Roxas, I want you, but I don't want to hurt you…I think we should wait…" Axel said shakily.

"No it's okay, I want it to, and you won't hurt me that much." Roxas said convincing himself and Axel at the same time.

_Okay my love, whatever you say, but I hope I don't hurt you too much._

* * *

Don't forget to Review...please!


	3. Chapter 3

Without another word Axel pushed down onto Roxas bringing their lips and hips together. Roxas could feel his eyes tear up with pleasure as he felt Axel's arousal rub his own. Roxas had to admit he was nervous, but he wanted this, he'd been waiting for it, and now that he had the chance he was going to take advantage of it. He brought his hands up into Axel's fiery mane of hair and twisted his fingers in it, bringing Axels head down and deepening their kiss.

Immediately, and without warning, Axel grabbed Roxas' hands and pushed them down into the bed, on either side of his head. With his fingers laced with Roxas, he started to kiss Roxas' neck again, nibbling and coming very close to leaving one very noticeable hickey_. Thank god these disgusting robes hide things like this_, Roxas thought to himself.

"Nnnnn…Axel please…" Roxas begged.

Axel liked hearing him beg for it, and he himself could admittedly wait no longer. Taking one hand down from Roxas, he moved his fingers over along Roxas' jaw line and towards his mouth. When he neared the corner of his mouth, he could feel Roxas' hot breath in his hand. Without waiting for instruction Roxas took three of Axel's fingers into his mouth and sucked softly. A little shocked that Roxas would already know what to do; Axel couldn't help but ask,

"Roxas am I your first?" Roxas stopped sucking and looked down at Axel, blushing. "I'll take that as a yes then." Axel removed his fingers from Roxas' mouth and brought them around to his back. Sliding his moist fingers down to Roxas' entrance he inserted first one then two fingers.

"Ahhh," Roxas moaned out, one single tear coming to his eyes. Axel slowly pushed his fingers in farther, still upset to hear such hurtful sounds escape his loves mouth. After slowly stretching out his love, Axel moved to replace his fingers with himself and with one hand, moved Roxas' hips into a better position for entrance.

Axel looked into Roxas' eyes one more time and asked with his eyes again if he was sure about this. Roxas' swallowed and shook his head, and Axel did not need to be told twice. Axel pushed halfway into Roxas, hearing the painful moans coming from his loves mouth. _Roxy, your so tight, please just relax, it will feel so much better soon, I promise. Ugh, this is killing me._

Axel quickly pushed entirely into Roxas and heard him gasp at the pain but not pain of it. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and bit his bottom lips, afraid that his whining might make Axel stop. When Axel felt Roxas relax a little, he began to thrust into Roxas, setting a slow but steady pace. Finally-finally, Roxas' face relaxed, and Axel leaned down to kiss him. When Axel broke the kiss Roxas' eyes were closed, but his face was contorted from pleasure and pain. _I want you Roxas, but I don't want to hurt you…_

Axel put his hands on Roxas' hips, ready to remove himself from Roxas. Roxas felt Axel's movements and instead of sighing for relief he put his legs up, snaking them around Axels back, coaxing Axel to keep going. _Hot damn, Roxas you are so sexy and unpredictable, and uhh now you've got me so…_

Axel let out a moan of pleasure at his lovers unexpected antics, and instead of removing himself from Roxas he grabbed his hips and thrust harder. Roxas sucked in air quickly and almost choked as stars glazed his vision. _Oh gods he's strong _Roxas thought. Axel continued to thrust harder but not any faster than before.

"Nnnnn…Axel…." Roxas' moaned out. _That's it, I have to take him, I can't stand this slow pace anymore. Hearing my name come from his sweet mouth is way too much_.

Axel suddenly grabbed Roxas legs and pushed his upper back up against the headboard. He grabbed Roxas' hips and thrust hard and fast into Roxas.

"Ahh, Axel…I…I ...nnnnn" Roxas tried to speak but had no breath to use.

"Shh my love, it's okay, I'm going to take good care of you now." Axel reassured him. Roxas brought his arms around Axels back, and reached up to tangle his hands into his hair. Axel was now thrusting so hard and fast that every time he entered Roxas, the bed moaned along with the two. Roxas could feel himself reaching his climax but could tell he was still not there yet.

"Axel…uhh" He rocked his hips down to meet Axel's and deepened the thrusting. Axel let out a moan of pleasure.

"Roxas…" He gasped. _Gods Axel was so good at this_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Nnn…lower Axel" Axel obediently did as his love said and struck Roxas' prostrate.

"Ahhh…" Roxas moaned, bringing his hand and nails down Axels back, leaving faintly evident scratches.

"Nnnn….Roxas….ahhh…." Axel moaned out, arching his back and feeling his own climax coming on. His vigor renewed, Axel thrust even harder and faster into Roxas, pushing hard into the headboard of the bed.

Roxas came, spilling all over Axels' perfect stomach and bucked up into Axel, who soon came all over the insides of his lover. His energy spent, Axel fell against his lover's chest, still inside him. Axel could feel Roxas stroking his hair and thought he could fall asleep like this. He fidgeted slightly and heard Roxas gasp a little. _Oh yeah… I forgot. I'm sorry my love_.

Axel put his hands on Roxas' hips and slowly pulled out of him, both of them shuddering. Spent with exhaustion, Axel lay down beside Roxas, and Roxas cuddled up against him, their legs intertwined. Axel put one hand onto the small of Roxas' back, and slowly started drifting off to sleep. _Wait, what are you doing Axel you idiot._

"Roxas…?" Axel said aloud. "Are you okay?" He questioned, genuinely worried that he had somehow hurt the most precious thing in his life.

"I'm better than ever" Roxas said, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Axel smiled and closed his eyes.

"Roxy…"

"Yes Axel?"

"I love you." he said, looking down into Roxas' stunningly blue eyes. Roxas looked up and kissed Axel quickly but sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Axel."

* * *

Okay, now you have to review!

Then you can go to my profile and read Lonliness' Remedy, an AkuRoku and SoraRiku (and many others) fanfic, that alot of people actually like, so you might like it to?

Just a suggestion...

thanks for reading!


End file.
